1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, a discharge valve for a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous discharge valves for controlling the discharge of a compressed gas from the working chamber of a compressor are known in the art. Oftentimes such discharge valves will include an elongate flexible valve member covering a discharge port wherein the valve member is secured by a threaded fastener located at an end of the valve member opposite the discharge port. While such valves are effective, an improved valve is desirable.